<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omori Epilogues by MatterEaterLad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622415">Omori Epilogues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatterEaterLad/pseuds/MatterEaterLad'>MatterEaterLad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatterEaterLad/pseuds/MatterEaterLad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can barely think about anything after beating this game. AAaaaaaaaa I literally cry every time I think about it and I can't think of anything other than the potential road to recovery to make all these characters hpapy. Rating this mature even though there's nothing too bad cause Omori is a game about depression/guilt/regret/etc with heavy themes of self harm so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ONE DAY AFTER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He finally said it. After all these years, Sunny revealed his and Basil's guilt to their friends. His throat was tight and he could feel tears welling.</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything for a while, using the silence to process what Sunny had said. Aubrey was the first to break. She made a gasping sound as she grew red. Color drained from Hero’s face and he made his way out the door, closing it. Kel’s eyes shifted between Sunny and Basil. Out of all the kids; Kel had coped the best and gotten through the grieving process the most, but even this was a blow to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why- I mean, you guys-” He couldn’t form words. These past few days have been like a dream. Getting their group back together. So many new memories to cherish. He’d need to check on Hero soon, but right now his mind keened on Sunny. He inched towards Sunny and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sunny could feel Kels breathing quicken and hot tears hit his back.  Sunny’s courage faded and he let the 4 year shell vanish completely. The wound had never healed, still feeling as raw as it had while he waited by Mari’s bed for her to wake up. Sunny embraced Kel back, grabbing a bit too hard. For an eternity they held each other and let it out, Sunny choking out sorry’s and Kel accepting them. By the time they came back down Aubrey had left as well. “It’s gonna take them a while to… accept this.” He gripped Sunny’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go try and get a hold of your mom, ok? Can you watch here and wait for Basil?” He gave a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>Sunny sat in the sunlit room, gazing at his friend and basking in the light. This feels like the first time he’s ever been outside. A part of him thinks this was all part of his destiny. The quiet hospital reminding him so much of his dream. Basil stirred in his bed, trying to discern where he was. Basil’s heart pulled up feelings of regret from last nights fight when he saw Sunnys bandages. Sunny quashed them with a smile. With no words, he had established their sin was finally out in the open and they could try to heal from it. Basil felt his own demons ease and let himself cry, and smile, for the first time in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>“Kel’s getting ahold of my mom. I’m sorry I’m not gonna be around to get through this together”</p><p> </p><p>Basil knew it would suck. It would suck for a long time. But he knew that things would be alright for real now. He was jealous that Sunny was going away. he told them the truth and doesn’t have to live near them while they go through the stages of grief all over again. It wouldn't be like they're kids who have to see each other in school, but the park and town would be difficult for a while. Sunny looked around the room and grabbed a pen lying on a counter. He slid his Hospital Wristband off and started scribbling on the back, handing it to Basil. </p><p> </p><p>“This time… please contact me, ok?” It was an email address. Basil wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. “The past four years… we’ve been in the negative. But starting today… we’re finally at zero. I haven’t been living for all this time... and whatever type of person I grow into, i’d like to share that with you, ok?” Basil nods and the door opens</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my baby boy-- what happened?!” His mother runs over and hugs him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain later mom, we have to go soon if we want to get to the new house to help the movers, right?” Sunnys throat was sore, it feels like he’s not ever used it. Before she could object, he smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time he smiled like that. Eyeing Kel, and the other bandaged boy, their old friend Basil, she let it drop for now. Before they left the room Sunny looked to his friends one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure Hero and Aubrey are fine, you should get going.” Kel assured as he waved goodbye. Basil looked to the bracelet again once they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kel? Do you think you could help me find a job?” He pointed out the email to Kel. “I kind of, don’t have a computer.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can find something for you.” He grinned. “I’m gonna let you rest, I’m sure you’re still tired, right?” He wasn’t. But they all needed to be alone for a bit. A slight breeze came throw the open window, mixing the smell of the sun and the flowers around him. Basil thought they smelled beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Week After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm trying to add new characters that sunny can compare to people from Faraway without trying to just replace them/copy them completely, which is a lot harder than I thought. Anyways Sunny is having to deal with troubles in his new school life. Each chapter is gonna jump another increment of time so I can just show snapshots of his relationships without putting work into writing compelling dialogue and characters LoL...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ONE WEEK AFTER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School had been rougher than he anticipated. It didn’t help that the last time he’d attended was middle school. Now he was expected to be a Junior in a completely different school with people he didn’t know. His mom had gotten him an actual eye patch, while she saved up and he contemplated if he wanted a glass eye. None of the kids approached him his first day. He definitely looked freakish. He was still short, pale, and skinny, and now he had an eyepatch to complete his Addams Family look. Sunny looked down at the unappealing arrangement of food in his tray and sighed. It could be a lot worse he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo….” Someone slid in on the opposite side of the lunch table. “How’d you lose it?” A short, chubby kid with round glasses was there. “You look like Captain Shamrock-- all you would need is a cool scar on the right side of your face, and you’d be set!” He stood up in his seat. “Or it could still be there! There are lots of powerful people who bind certain parts of themselves to limit their power. In fact, during gym I always choose to not compete so the game doesn't end immediately. Actual competition between normal people-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left side…” Sunny interrupted. “I’m pretty sure he has it on the left side of his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah ha! A fellow patrician of the arts I see! I MAY have misremembered. You see... when you know a lot of things like I, you tend to have a hard time remembering certain trivial bits.” Sunny thought this guys knowledge base was nothing but trivial bits most likely. Not that Sunny was any better. During his isolation he had consumed an enormous amount of media when he wasn’t sleeping or staring at his wall. It’s nice to know he could put some of that time to use while talking to someone. The student introduced himself as Brian, and they, or rather Brian, while Sunny nodded and occasionally added his own input, talked for the rest of lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny swallowed as he walked through the halls. He was pretty sure he was going the right way, but didn’t think he would have the power to ask anyone for clarification. He decided that if he found it, he’d go in, but if not, that’s the way it was meant to be. Sunny almost turned around until he heard muffled talking and sounds of instruments playing behind a door. He stood outside for what felt like an eternity. Not caring what other students passing in the hall might think. As if some other entity controlled him, he creaked the door open. An older woman turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello. Are you interested in joining band?” She extended her hand toward his shoulder and gestured Sunny to sit. “I’m Mrs. Miller. What’s your name?” She was already handing him extracurricular registration forms. A loud girl cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Miller, you don’t know why he’s here and you’re already handing him stuff to sign? I knew we were desperate for new members but geez… Kid, you’re probably just here to drop off some AV supplies right? The closet is back over there--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. I, I think I would like to join if that’s ok.” Mrs. Miller let out a shrill celebration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, wonderful! Do you have any experience dear? If not, that’s fine! Half of our little group didn’t have any musical experience before joining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-- used to play violin.” He realizes what he said and immediately tries to downplay it. “Er, well. I’m probably pretty rusty, so it might be better for me to do something else if you don’t really need a violin.” He’s biting his lip to stop himself from making a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, we’ve not had any violinists in a long time! If you’re comfortable leading we could branch out to a lot more music. Do you have it with you or is it at home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t have it anymore.” She put her fingers to her chin and pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll definitely have to work on that, but we may have one or two loaner ones lying around somewhere, let me check.” Mrs. Miller went to the back storage closet to rummage around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you used to play? I bet your parents made you do it and when hey let you quit you realized you enjoyed it. Well, that’s how it was for me at least.” The girl who came over fiddled with a chair, pulling it over towards Sunny. “I’m Sandra. You’re new here, right? I’m on the student council and a senior, I’d be a pretty sorry duly elected official if I didn’t recognize a new face around here.” Sunny didn’t really know how to respond. “That was joke-- well half of it was. I am the student council VP, and I know most everyone just from having to due VP stuff.” He introduced himself. Then, a big case dropped near his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are, I found one.” Mrs. Miller opens the case revealing a worn and faded violin. “I’m afraid this is the only one we have in working condition at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks a little rusty itself, you guys would make a great match.” Sandra chimes in. Sunny traces his fingers along the sides. This violin had it’s own history explaining every one of it’s imperfections and scars. He felt more alike to it than the pair had intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know any songs by heart dear, or should I rummage up some sheet music as well?” Sunny resurfaced from his introspection. He didn’t think that he’d play again so soon, or even in front of people he didn't know on top of that. His heartbeat quickened in his chest as he put the instrument up to his chin. He closed his eyes and tried to think of any song to play, but of course, the only one he could think of was Mari’s waltz. He tried not to think of the people watching as he let his bow meet string. Sunny started too slow, too irregular, and not in time at all. By heart she had said, and by heart was exactly how he was playing after getting into the groove. There was no mechanical precision afforded from repeated practicing. Sunny let his heart play the messy notes exactly how they had etched themselves in years ago. Any imperfections went unnoticed. This sudden influx of emotion called for everyone's attention. He was only half way through when their whispers snapped him out of it and he stopped to open his eyes. Before he could decipher Mrs. Millers and Sandra's faces he realized tears had welled up and slid down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- I… sorry about that.” He put the violin back in its case. What had come over him to cause that? Sunny was beginning to think this was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no no no. That was beautiful, it’s a song very close to your heart. I’m guessing a cherished family member taught it to you?” Sunny gulped at how accurate her assertation had been. “My family played all different kinds of instruments, I know what it’s like to have songs connected to the special people in your life. It’s a wonderful feeling.” She patted him on the shoulder and looked to the other kids watching. “It’s awfully quiet in here for a band practice room, isn’t it?” Everyone went back to what they were doing before. “Sandra, can you help--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Sandra, can you help Sunny finish up those enrolment forms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a form to join a band club, but whatever.” She lead him to a table where they could sit and write as Mrs. Miller helped other kids with their instruments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed that.” Sunny blushed at unabashed compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it called? I’ve never heard it before.” The words slip out of his mouth before he could catch them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omori… my sister loved waltz’.” he froze. This was supposed to be a fresh start, so was he supposed to bring up Mari so easily like that? It wouldn’t be hiding anything if he didn’t tell the truth. He doesn’t know these people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it sounded very nice. Is it a solo violin piece? There seemed to be a few parts where it was written with another part to compliment it.” A part of him was happy she started asking more about it, but Sunny didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a piano part that goes along with it.” His throat was bone dry now. His body clearly wanted him to stop there. “My sister played the piano part.” He blinked. She seemed to be reading him like a piece of sheet music with an understanding nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t pry, but I’d love to hear how you guys went about learning the song. It sounds quite challenging.” She smiled. Being a student council member has given her experience beyond her years dealing with people and social situations. She guided him through membership rules, like required grades and attendance needed, fundraising for trips, etc. Sunny took it all in and signed when told to. He left the classroom about 15 minutes after on a lie that it was his night to start dinner at home. He waved goodbye to Sandra and Mrs. Miller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny stopped by a convenience store on the way home and sat on a bench outside enjoying a soda and a pack of candy he had picked at random. He’s not tasted anything for years other than his mothers cooking when he decided to eat. Now that he regularly went outside he felt spoiled by these sugary treats. A small part of him regretted joining band, picking the violin especially, and even almost spilling his guts out to that girl. But a bigger part of him realized that, no matter what he’d done, and even though he could never, would ever forget it, he loved his sister. He wanted the whole world to love her too, and perhaps in a way he felt continuing practicing music, and playing their last song, he could spread his love for her and affirm her existence through himself. He headed home then, finally letting his mind rest. Only sparingly reasoning why he's not had any new messages since moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero lies in bed. He’s been awake for hours now, waiting for his alarm to go off. His mind had been in a fog for a week, feeling overwhelmed and unable to think of a single thing for a week. Every chore in the house was crushed. Every dish spotless, and floor swept, and every trash can emptied. Even his mother had taken notice and actually told him to calm down and hang out with his brother and friends for once, with his dad joking he was trying to put his mother out of a job. He finally crawled out of bed and started to get dressed. Kel was still in bed, which was normal for his brothers lazy summer schedule. He headed out the house and down the side walk trying for the millionth time to clear his mind. Without even thinking he heads to the same and only place he’s been too since they left the hospital. Their old secret hide out. He thinks of how he pulled Basil and Sunny out from the water. He feels disgusted at himself for both saving them and wondering what he would have done if he’d known then. This time, he sees a certain pink haired girl sitting on the docks. He contemplates turning around but is caught as she turns around. He meanders over, not ready to talk about what he knew she'd bring up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot worse than you guys. I don’t understand how you can function like-- this.” Hero has ditched any attempt at being an older big brother type figure for now. He slumps down by Aubrey on the dock, hugging his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kel told me you’ve avoided talking about anything that’s not housework for the past week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good that you guys are still connected now at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how long that’s gonna last, I can only stand Kel so long before I get the need to use my bat on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you guys’ll be fine.” Aubrey could see her attempts at small talk were falling flat. She let his words hang their as she traced circles in the water with the tips of her shoes. They sat like that for an uncomfortable long period. Hero cleared his throat and started to hoist himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hate me?” Hero almost fell over from this out of nowhere question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I hate you, Aubrey?” he holds her shoulders as she hangs her head low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… so… mad? Mad doesn’t even begin to describe what I feel towards Sunny and Basil. I keep imagining what really happened play out in my mind, over and over. But then I also think, they were 12. I’m 16. A week and a half ago I nearly did the same to them. If it weren’t for you I… I don’t know where any of us would be after that right now. Do you hate me for what I almost did?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident Aubrey, how were you supposed to know that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was Sunny supposed to know that? I’m even starting to realize I might’ve done the same thing afterward if they DID die. If Kel wasn’t there I could have walked away and pretended I was never there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have, but you didn't Aubrey. If you agonize over what ifs that becomes a rabbit hole that’s hard to get out of.” Hero paused as he condemned himself to hypocrisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what happens if those what ifs are what actually happens? I don’t think I’m ready yet, but I’d like to be… some day. I miss you, I miss Kel being Kel… I miss Basil nerding out on plants and how his eyes would light up with the perfect photo.” She hugs her shoulders, gripping over Hero's hand. “I still miss trying to make Sunny crack a smile or laugh. I miss making fun of how short he was. I miss him being the tie breaker to me and Kel's arguments. Hero sighed through clenched teeth and fell on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I Know.” He covered his eyes. “I miss it all too. I don’t know why, but I still want Sunny to eat better, and go to school, and get out in the sun.” Apathy filled his face. “ I just-- I still miss Mari. I never got over it. That day just brought a knife to newly stitched wound.” His vision became blurry. “Mari wanted me to be a chef. My parents wanted me to be a doctor. I was honestly torn, until Mari… until we THOUGHT Mari… did that, to herself.” He sat back up and looked Aubrey in the eyes. Hers were misty too. “I’ve coped with her being gone. It still hurts, but I coped with it. I just wanted to have the power to stop other people from having that happen to them. I agonized for years on why she did it, how I could have stopped it, and later how I failed Sunny and the rest of you for not being there.” Hero doesn’t regret going down his path. He’s met a lot of inspiring people that have shaped him to who he is. He wholeheartedly loves the work preparing for, and the feeling that one day he can help people. “I guess I…. hate how one event affected me so much, and is still affecting me now. I feel so… powerless.” He doesn’t want to call it a controlling complex, but a part of him wishes he was like his nickname. A Hero that could stand up to anything. Someone who could weather any event and still hold true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hero… if there’s one thing I’ve realized for certain from Sunny and Basil; is that no one has any power over anything.” She groans. “It sounds so pessimistic but I mean it. All we can do is help each other to come back as best we can.” She holds her arms out, and they hug. Hero thinks as he watches the foam covering the water reform itself to one shape after being disturbed by them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re like pond foam, we always-” She pats his back and stops him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waxing poetic was probably the one thing you're not good at Hero.” And they laugh together, and cry together, hoping that one day soon, life will get better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That stuff about foam I legitimately had as a whole thing for a revelation at the end before I realized how stupid it sounded. Anyways...</p><p>I've listened to the soundtrack an unhealthy amount of times and see so many comments saying how Sunny's friends couldn't ever possibly forgive him. It's true that everything in the end is all in his mind, he fabricated them saying they forgive him, and even Mari saying she forgives him. I'd like to believe though all of his dreams have a semblance of reality, what with the heavy emphasis on that one flower and the phrase "My thoughts will follow you into your dreams", and also how in the end; shadow basil leads Sunny directly to his room. I'd like to think there is some semblance of an otherworldly force guiding things in the game, if only because I truly want this friend group to recover and have silly adventures again.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this as wanting to show the potential drama directly after Sunny reveals the truth but bitched out and I'm kind of glad I did. I'm not comfortable really seeing these characters at each others throats, and I don't think it's true to their characters or the games themes in the first place. </p><p>I was gonna have sunny talk about that negative to zero thing and reveal he just got it from a manga but I realized the game probably takes place in the 90's since theirs direct analogues to NES's and the SNES equivalent is brand new so just imagine he said it and Araki was in the next room getting a flu shot and thought it'd make an awesome JoJo quote.</p><p>Also I wanna say this isn't really focusing on any ships/relationships as of now, but if it does it'll probably be either Sunny and Aubrey or Sunny and Basil. Sunny and Aubrey is more true to the game I'd say, but if it weren't for those last few flashbacks I would have assumed Sunny and Basil liked each other, and I love the contrast of Sunny and Basil's designs together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>